


【贼逗】借箭

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 少量翔松，少量喻史，微量昭野
Relationships: Han "smlz" Jin/Kim "Doinb" Tea-sanng
Kudos: 4





	【贼逗】借箭

**Author's Note:**

> 少量翔松，少量喻史，微量昭野

【一】

一座破道门。

其实说破也不破，毕竟有几百年的历史，只是时过境迁，许多典籍在战乱中丢失，余下的弟子们修为不精，荒废度日，道门也就一天天衰败下去。

李四无精打采地拖着扫帚，一抬手激起一片灰尘，反呛得他自己咳了一阵。忽然门外探进来几颗脑袋：“还没扫完那？都要开饭啦。”

李四把扫把架在一边：“净晓得说风凉话，换你们来试试？”那些人笑嘻嘻道：“我们不，谁让你牌九又输了呀。”

门外的人有说有笑走了，李四叹一口气，望向殿内高高供起的那道牌位，喃喃自语道：“祖师爷啊，这日子我是过够了，如何才能逆天改命呀。”

周遭沉寂如水，唯有他自己的声音回荡。他叹了口气，正欲转过身去，忽然高处传来一道声音：“且慢！你可是要逆天改命？”

李四揉了揉耳朵，将信将疑朝着祭坛望去：“祖……祖师爷？”

“方才那些让人可是欺负你？”那声音有些玩味，“说说吧，你想要什么？”

“我……”李四抓耳挠腮，干脆扑通跪下来磕了两个响头，“祖师爷在上！小的不才，唯有一事相求——”

“嗯？”

“能否授予我牌九常胜的法门？”

“……”

空气陷入了沉默，而后一道人影从高处落下，抬手在李四头上一个暴栗：“没出息！我尚以为你有什么雄心壮志。”

李四傻了，顾不上脑门疼痛，揉了揉眼定睛看去，面前那人一袭黑色长袍，缀以深红暗纹，一头炫目金发，面皮白净，长相煞是年轻，却让人觉得深不可测。

“你你你，”李四哆嗦起来，向后退了一步，“你是谁？”

说话间门外早已人声大作，不出半柱香工夫，一位瘦弱少年领着几个黑衣人进得门来，抬手将一物什丢在地上，皱眉道：“弟兄们都寻你不见，你竟在这种地方磨蹭。”

那东西咕噜噜滚到李四脚边，竟是一颗血淋林的人头，他定睛一瞧，直接两眼一翻背了过去。

“哎呀，小天你未免过于凶神恶煞。”金发男人笑道，“把人家都吓昏过去了。”

“不是你说忤逆者格杀勿论？”

“话是这么说——”他转过身去看向高处供奉的那道牌位，“咱们只是借宿几晚，打草惊蛇终究是不好的。”

【二】

喻文波抿了一口茶，手指将衣服绞紧，低着头偷眼向上瞥去，那史帮主面如冠玉，正襟危坐，双眼阖起，宛如一尊雕塑。

他正欲将目光转向别处，雕塑忽然开口：“阁下一直盯着本座，莫非本座脸上有污物？”

“没有没有，”喻文波身躯一震，“帮主神圣无瑕，万般脏污不可近身。”

史森明睁开眼笑道：“你这话却是谬赞于我了。”

喻文波看向别处，有些支吾：“实……实不相瞒，我今日前来是有一事相求。”

“我知道，”史森明拈起一颗白子，“你今日棋路混乱，如此之快便现了败象，我料你心中有事。”

“想必帮主有所耳闻，”喻文波正色道，“近年来魔教大兴，已然控制了许多门派，掀起腥风血雨。据说他们还酝酿着更大的阴谋，如若放任不管，整个武林岌岌可危。”

“所以？”

“宁王昏迷之前留下一张字条，上书‘唯一箭可破’，”喻文波咬牙，“我们思虑许久，都认为是贵帮那位……”

史森明微微摇头：“自豪正在闭关，几年之内无法出关，这件事恐怕爱莫能助。”

喻文波皱眉：“可这关乎万千生灵，请帮主三思！”

“我倒是认为，那‘一箭’所指并非自豪。”

“可世人皆知简……那位，和如今的魔教教主有过一段过往。”

“不，”史森明道，“我几乎笃定另有其人。”

喻文波疑惑：“我能否请教……是何人？”

“不好说，”史森明抿了口茶，“你去找明凯，他自有说法。”

【三】

“啊！！！！！！”

屋内传来一声巨大的惨嚎，惊飞了好几树麻雀。昏昏欲睡的看门小厮霎时间清醒过来，急忙推门进去大喝一声：“何事发生？”

“无事，无事。”张三抹一把冷汗，挥手示意他出去，“金大人又输牌九了，并无大碍。”

小厮偷瞄了一眼状若癫狂的金泰相，还是掩门出去了。高天亮抱着手臂走过来：“他就这样，习惯就好。”

小厮啃着手指：“可这也太……”

“正常的，这人就这样，屡败屡战，倔得很。”

“不是这个，”小厮抓了抓头，“我是说，这位金大人生来就如此跳脱不羁吗？”

“以前我不清楚，”高天亮耸肩，“不过我认识他的时候，他就是这样了。”

小厮眼睛亮晶晶：“你们是好朋友吗？”

“算不上，”高天亮望向远方，“只是志同道合的伙伴罢了。”

小厮有些迷茫：“志……志同道合？”

“现在说了你还不懂，”高天亮问他，“你叫什么名字？”

“我从小便是孤儿，无名无姓，道门的师兄都叫我小九。”

高天亮忽地轻叹一声：“我以前有一个好朋友就叫这个。”

“啊……”小厮不明所以，却还是看出了他的怅然。

高天亮摸了摸小厮的头，薄唇边浮现出一丝笑容：“以后有机会的话，我讲给你听。”

【四】

“你们真的是够了！”明凯将牌桌掀翻在地，“今天这里出点毛病，明天那里有点问题，鸡毛蒜皮的事情都要来找我，就不能让我过两天清闲日子吗？”

牌桌旁几个僧人皆心惊胆战，忙围过来安抚明凯。赵礼杰战战兢兢道：“盟主恕罪，晚生今日前来，实是有要事相商。”

“都说了不要叫我盟主了，退休了还不让人过点安生日子，”明凯一甩袖子屏退了僧人们，拉过一张板凳坐下，翘起了二郎腿，“说吧，有什么要事？”

“此事事关魔教教主，知情人曰‘唯一箭可破’，”赵礼杰吞一口唾沫，“有人说，您知晓那’一箭‘的玄机。”

“我怎么知道，”明凯翻了个白眼，忽然神色间警觉起来，“谁跟你说的？”

“是田野军师。”

“谁跟田野说的？”

“他说他是在茶楼中听得的传言。”

“谁散播的传言？”

“这……据说是喻堂主。”

“他不可能有这种门路，是谁告诉的他？”

“我等安插的眼线说，喻堂主近来常去森明帮拜访史帮主。”

明凯掩面长叹一声，颓然道：“我大概知道那张字条是何人所留，也晓得那一箭所指。但箭的主人，我如今也无处可寻。”

赵礼杰小心翼翼道：“以盟主您的人脉也不行吗？”

明凯摇头：“据我所知，那个人几年前便已遁入山林，无人知其所踪。”

“可魔教……”

“我晓得，”明凯喟然叹息，“你且先回去吧，我改日会另寻他法。”

【五】

道门大殿焕然一新，地面的灰尘被扫除干净，祭坛上供奉着的灵位和祭品也被尽数撤走，取而代之的是镂刻其上的繁复法阵。

刘青松高居于祭坛上，盘腿而座，红黑二色光芒萦绕不绝。道门一众弟子列于其下，在金韩泉的诵经声中打坐。有些天资聪颖者指尖已然出现了微弱的光芒。

这时角落里传出一阵不合时宜的鼾声，有好事者望去，竟是李四。忽然啪地一声脆响，李四哀嚎一声栽倒在地。金韩泉的诵经声还没有停止，似乎对此种情形习以为常。金泰相晃悠着手里的竹板：“怎么？是贡子哥的声音没有激情吗，还是你昨夜又偷摸下山逛窑子去了？”

李四倒吸一口凉气，扶着后腰躺在地上，金泰相抬手又是一记：“我问话于你，还不速速起身。”

这回李四终于颤巍巍站起来，低着头却一个字也吐不出。金泰相歪着头看他：“若是觉得我派功法枯燥无味，你大可自废丹田去做一介凡人。”

“金大人，”李四双唇发白，声音不住地颤抖，“贵派功法玄妙，但我等是清门弟子，绝不修别门功法！”

刹那间大殿内鸦雀无声，连金韩泉都停止了诵经，向这边看过来。

李四钢牙紧咬：“尔等破坏祖师爷灵位在先，如今又迫使我等皈依你们，是否欺人太甚了？”

“强人所难确实是我等过失，”金泰相反露出笑容来，“可你们若是继续混吃等死，不出十年，道门就会彻底衰落，你们也会变成丧家之犬。如今我等助你们修习顶尖功法，日后共同成就一番霸业，岂不是美事一桩？”

“成就霸业那是你一厢情愿，”李四瞪着他，“我只想与师兄师弟们在道门过世外桃源的日子。”

金泰相眯起眼：“世外桃源的日子，就是日日打牌九被你的师兄师弟们出千，然后被罚清扫大殿？”

李四目眦欲裂：“你——”

话音未落又一声闷响，李四两眼一翻，实打实地晕了过去。高天亮站在他身后，缓缓将佩刀收入鞘中。

金泰相竖起一个大拇指：“不错，这回晓得用刀背了。”高天亮没应他，转头喝道：“继续修行，不得分神！”说完便拉着金泰相出门去了。

两人走了百十步远，高天亮道：“那个睡觉的家伙是有意与你作对，不如回头杀了——”

“不，”金泰相打断他，“这山门的人数比我想象中还要少，最后一处阵眼，血祭容不得半点闪失。他的命还是得留着。”

高天亮思忖少顷：“这样是否……有些残忍了？”

“你方才还想大开杀戒，怎的忽然起了恻隐之心了？”金泰相轻笑一声，“这世间因果相报。我们白白失去的，为何不能讨回来？难不成你忘了你与卓定是如何分离的？”

高天亮沉默了，双拳不自觉地攥紧。

“我能懂你的，”金泰相轻抚他的发丝，鼻尖贴上他的额头，声音温柔得像湖泊上一抹涟漪，“天，我们是一类人。”

【六】

锻造师大汉扯下裹手布，拿过凉透了的烧饼啃了一口，伸出四个指头，含糊不清地说：“这个数。”

胡显昭也伸出四个指头：“四两？”

锻造师摇摇头，只把四个指头又在他眼前晃了晃。

“四十两？”

锻造师仍是摇头。

“四百两？”胡显昭拍案而起，“你真当小爷是外行不成？你这玄铁里有几分杂质你自己心里清楚，信不信小爷明儿就带人端了你这破店？”

大汉把烧饼一撂，也站起身来，大有一副拳脚相见的架势：“莫要口出狂言，我岂会怕你这乳臭未干的娃娃？”

两人相持不下，眼看便要厮打起来。里屋忽然走出一名男子，一身玄色衣袍，头顶竹斗笠，将手中一捆箭矢扬了扬。

锻造师满是横肉的脸上瞬间堆起笑容，点头哈腰道：“一根收您二两，十二根就是二四十两，感谢您赏面，您的光临真是让小店蓬荜生辉。”

胡显昭傻了，直到黑衣男子走出店去，才结结巴巴道：“你，你怎么，差别对待？”

锻造师两手一摊：“人家是谁呀你是谁呀？那位可是有名的神射手，百步穿杨，能射落鹰隼。这样的大师能看的上我的手艺，我就算白送也乐意呀。”

胡显昭将牙咬得咯咯响，心道“狗眼看人低的东西，小爷的身份说出来吓死你”，然而想到田野再三叮嘱他低调行事，只能将气咽回肚子里。他正欲说些别的，忽然想起什么似地：“方才那位大师……你可知他姓甚名谁，家住何处？”

大汉抠了抠鼻子：“不和我做生意还想从我这儿套话，真当我白痴啊？”

胡显昭从怀里摸出一堆银票拍在桌上：“不就是四百两？拿去！”

大汉将信将疑地看他一眼，数了数银票揣进怀里，才说：“那人的名字我也不甚清楚，只听得旁人唤他老贼 ，就住在这附近的山林里，平日也不见外出，只偶尔来我这里买些兵器。”

“知道了，多谢。”话音未落，胡显昭已然消失在眼前，只带起一阵风。大汉愣了几秒，方才意识到这也是位高人，忙捧着箭追出门去：“少侠，您的箭——”

小镇上日影西斜，一派祥和景象，哪里还有胡显昭的影子。

【七】

“炒年糕，新鲜的炒年糕——”

面色黝黑浓眉大眼的男子一边吆喝道，一边将一份炒年糕递到人手里。又一道声音说：“来七块炒年糕。”

“这位客官，七这个数是不是零了点？要不我给您凑个十块，只收您九块的钱——”他抬头望去，愕然道，“是你？”

“好久不见啊，”明凯望了望他的炒年糕招牌，“怎么做起这高丽人的东西来了？”

陈宇浩将年糕翻了翻：“还是当初跟衍俊学的，这不平时没事儿就出来赚个外快，挣两个钱买点鸟食。”

明凯啧了两声：“你这么好的身手，又多才多艺，脑子也活，干什么不比这来钱快呀？”

陈宇浩只是笑笑：“你不懂。”说着将年糕包好递过去，“拿好了，小心烫。”

明凯还是被烫到，嘶了一声。陈宇浩险些笑出声来，勉强将表情绷住：“盟主今日前来，不止是买年糕吧。”

“嘘——”明凯顾不上手上疼痛，“别在大庭广众之下暴露我身份。”

“唉，大名人就是麻烦多。”陈宇浩将招牌拆下，“有什么事儿来我家说吧。”

两人到家里坐定，陈宇浩一刻不停地把玩他的鹦鹉。明凯皱着眉：“你如今怎的越发像个老大爷了？”

“没有办法嘛，经历的太多，人都苍老了。”

明凯也轻叹一声，忽而正色道：“那张字条，果真是你写的？”

陈宇浩装傻充愣：“什么字条？你说的莫非是卖豆腐小翠的欠条？不要误会，人家可是有了郎君的……”

“你莫要答非所问，”明凯皱眉，“你知道我说的是那张‘唯一箭可破’。”

陈宇浩愣了愣，手中的鹦鹉飞上了房梁，他却也没有去管：“是，是我写的。”

明凯笑道：“你就如此笃定我能找到他？毕竟知晓他还活着的人屈指可数，更不必说觅其行踪了。”

陈宇浩轻叹一声：“如果你都无能为力，那就没人能做到了。”

“你的执念就这么深？”明凯神情复杂，“你与魔教那人有些交情吧，这又是为何？”

“我与他确曾是落难兄弟，”陈宇浩垂下眼去，“如今他被仇恨蒙蔽双眼，魔性大发，精神已然扭曲，我这样是为了救他，也是为了救这天下苍生。”

明凯讶然：“真有这么严重，非要那一箭不可？”

“您真是退休退久了，有些事您不懂，”陈宇浩黯然道，“他此前一直致力于编写一本与当时主流截然不同的功法，如今那本功法已经大成，并且在江湖上广为流传，许多人为了力量而偷偷修习，武盟中必然就有，说不定还不在少数。”

他顿了顿，说：“那本功法太过激进，而且据我所知分为红黑两卷，如今流传甚广的是黑卷。我曾经拿来读过，只觉那是一本为红卷牺牲的功法，修行者获得的力量，最后都会汇入红卷修行者体内——”

明凯大为惊愕：“还有这等事？”

陈宇浩苦笑：“所以魔教的破坏力远超你想象。而且如此巨大而不纯的力量，很可能也会吞噬他的神智……到时一场真正的浩劫恐怕在所难免。”

“我晓得了。”明凯神色凝重，“难怪，难怪啊。我当初见他就觉得有些偏执，又是个天才，当初遭人打击，如今终是因果相报啊。”

“当初……”陈宇浩陷入沉思，“他从前是个什么样的人？”

“他刚入盟的时候，很活泼可爱，看起来没什么心机，和大家处得也都很好，”明凯揉了揉眉心，“只是有一次酒后，他有些醉，说他想要建立新武林秩序。那时候我才意识到他的野心。”

“其实这孩子心性还是单纯，不然也不会有后面的事了。”

“后面的事……说起来，当初武盟分裂，金泰相被群起攻之的时候，韩金为了护他被废了修为还险些丧命的事，是真的吗？”

明凯长叹一声，半响后才幽幽道：“陈年旧事，不提也罢。”

【八】

“嘶——轻点！”

李四痛得龇牙咧嘴，张三柔声安慰道：“忍一忍就过去了啊，你的伤口不擦药不行的。”

“唉——”李四唉声叹气，“这日子真是一点盼头也无，活着有什么意思呢。”

“忍忍嘛，忍字头上一把刀呢。”张三说，“他们不是说只是借宿几个月吗，马上又可以过上以前的日子了。”

“但愿吧……”

“哎，所以说你干嘛往人枪口上撞呢，我看那个金大人也不是什么难相处的人，他还和我们一起打牌喝酒呢。”

李四黯然道：“反正我也不想活了。”

“你真别这样呀，好死不如赖活着呢。”张三把药罐放到一边，忽然想起什么似地，“对了，你觉不觉得那个黄头发有点眼熟？”

李四不明所以：“啊？”

“就是我们两年前在山下城里遇到的那个带着斗笠的怪人，他那时候不是拿着一张画到处问人吗？”

“你是说，那张画上画的是？”

“没错！”张三翻箱倒柜，拿出一个卷轴，在二人眼前徐徐展开，“对！就是他！”

卷轴上裱着一张画，笔触有些潦草，旁书：寻人，姓金名泰相，九尺高，年约三十。

李四眼睛亮起来：“对对对，我想起来了。你说如果我们找到这个寻人的人，他是不是有办法啊？”

张三摸了摸下巴：“说不定呢。”

李四一骨碌从床上爬起来，像全然忘记了疼痛：“我们尽快动身吧！”

“再等等，稍安勿躁，”张三按住他，“待准备充足，再觅良机。”

【九】

深秋时节，山中阴风阵阵，冰冷的雾气打湿了胡显昭的衣裳，可他还是运起内功蒸干衣服，动了动身形跟上去。

“别跟着了。”那道斗笠黑衣人影停下来。

胡显昭气喘吁吁：“韩先生，实不相瞒，我是来……”

“爱莫能助，请回吧。”

“可是……！”胡显昭急得抓耳挠腮，“如今天下大乱，唯有您才能……”

“我对这些不感兴趣。”韩金将斗笠压低了些，“请回吧。”

胡显昭咬了咬牙：“如若您不肯出手相助，我便一直跟着您！”

韩金眼中闪过一道厉色：“你真以为我不会动手？”

胡显昭浑身陡然紧绷，手按上了刀柄。忽然有人从后面拍了拍他的肩：“都与你说过了，凡事须有耐性，切不可急躁。”

胡显昭有些委屈：“我已经不吃不喝追了两天了，还跟丢过几次。”

田野没有理会他，径直朝韩金走去：“韩先生，我等相信您也是明白事理的人，如今形势迫在眉睫，若非实在紧急，我等亦不敢叨扰于您。”

“我说过，自七年前那件事发生以后，我对江湖之事一概不再过问。”

“可这也事关您朋友的安危，”田野恳切道，“他如今已经迷失了自己，引火自焚却还不自知。除您之外无人能够拯救他。”

韩金的眼神出现了一丝不易察觉的波动，田野看在眼里，又说：“这不仅是为了大义，亦是为了您朋友……”

“我知道了。”韩金转过身去，“我可以把箭借给你们。”

“但要用最好的弓。”

【十】

月黑风高，两道身着夜行衣的身影蹑手蹑脚走到后院，在墙边嘀咕一阵，便摆好了翻墙的架势。

“怎么，逛窑子还穿成这样，不得把姑娘吓坏了？”忽而一道声音响起，李四惊得浑身一抖，直直从张三背上栽了下去。

金泰相晃着折扇，灿金色的头发在黑夜里宛如一盏明灯：“有好事也不说一声？我也想去玩玩嘛。”

李四慌乱地爬起，张三先一步解释道：“回金大人的话，这次是我们的疏忽，下次一定叫上您。”

金泰相眯起眼露出一个满意的笑容，忽然探过头去，好奇道：“你这背上背的是何物？”

李四下意识护住背上的竹筒：“这……是咱哥俩私藏的春/宫/图！”

金泰相来了兴致：“好东西别藏着嘛，一起看看？”

张三急急向李四使了个眼色，又转头解释道：“这图画污秽不堪，我等岂敢污了大人的眼。”

金泰相撅起嘴：“我偏要看。”说罢以迅雷不及掩耳之势闪到李四身后，取走了竹筒。

两人陡然僵住了，霎时间冷汗涔涔。金泰相取出卷轴，缓缓展开，脸上笑容逐渐消失无踪。

他抬起头来，神情阴沉得像积压了漫天的乌云，那双眼中燃着熊熊怒火，仿佛要把半边夜空都点燃。

“这幅画，哪里来的？”

道门弟子们对金泰相的记忆还停留在数日以前，在那群古怪的不速之客中，他永远是会阻止手下滥杀无辜的那个。除却修行时略为严苛，平日里他和道门众人打成一片，打牌喝酒无所不为。

就连愤怒时，他也总是带着笑容的，似乎戴着一张摘不去的人皮面具。可这一回他的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一种他们见所未见的表情。

所有人聚集在大殿，乌压压一小片。金泰相举着那张画像，声音嘶哑又低沉：“谁见过画这幅画的人？”

无人应答。

他双眼弥漫着红血丝，几近歇斯底里：“我再问一遍，谁见过？无人吭声的话，你们今日就全死在这里罢。”

终于，大殿的一角，一道稚嫩的声音脆生生响起：“是……是一个带着斗笠的怪人，还来过我们山门。”

“什么时候的事？”

“两……两年前。”小九扑通一声跪了下来，“求你放过大家！”

“两年前……”金泰相喃喃自语，露出一个有些复杂的笑，眼圈却红起来，“原来你还活着啊。”

待殿内人群尽数散去，他转过身去冲刘青松说：“开始吧。”

刘青松讶然：“这时候就要开始？还不到时候吧？”

“不能再等了。”他眼底一片血红，“你知道这些年，支撑我一路走来的是什么吗？”

刘青松意识到了什么，却低下头去沉默不语。

金泰相阖上双眼，面部几乎抽搐起来。

“是仇恨啊。”

【十一】

那一日注定被载入史册，当是时黑云万里，遮天蔽日，山岳潜形，业火于地底上升。修行者丹田破裂，鲜血渗进地底汇入法阵，九座阵眼齐齐喷薄。有火鸟降临于世，足有鲲鹏之巨，通体金红，宛如烈阳，是为凤凰。

大道规则破裂，一切归于混沌，尘埃中万千生灵欢呼雀跃，庆祝永夜降临。

武盟山顶，胡显昭站在高台之上，手握一张白玉弓。明凯披挂齐全，面色凝重，抬手道：“箭来。”

一口铜鼎被推上来，鼎中寒气森森，一支通体银白的箭矢居于其中。胡显昭将其拈起，那只手顷刻间被冻得通红。

明凯嘱咐道：“机会稍纵即逝，切勿失手。”

胡显昭屏息凝神，天地仿佛静止下来。他是武盟着力培养的神射手，是继韩金之后又一名震古烁今的天才。

只是此刻生死皆在一线之间，他使出了全身的力气，弓如满月，瞄准了那火鸟的心脏，一箭便发了出去。

那箭飞得极快，留下一道银色残影，顷刻间便准确地没入火鸟的心窝。一声悲鸣贯穿天地，那火鸟一颤，直直坠落下去。胡显昭霎时间卸了浑身力气，跌坐在地上。武盟众人皆欢呼起来，正欲一拥而上将胡显昭抬起，明凯抬手制止了他们。

“别高兴太早，我总觉得事情没有这么简单。”

他话音刚落，一阵山崩地裂般的巨响，那火鸟竟又缓缓腾空而起，那支箭被火焰包裹，顷刻间化为齑粉。

众人皆脸色煞白。明凯苦笑道：“凤凰涅槃，难怪要耗费你七年之久啊。”

田野牙关紧咬：“那一箭的传言莫非是假的不成？”

“不。”明凯摇头，叹了一声。“我等终是浅薄了。皆以为那一箭不过兵器而已，将其冰封便能消弭邪火。”

某间茶楼雅座，陈宇浩愤然道：“明凯老儿，想不到我竟高估了你。”他很快释然，“也难怪，若你再通一些情理，当年便不会放任蠢事发生了。”

刘丹阳疑惑道：“所以那一箭究竟——”

“你怎的和明凯老儿一般蠢。”陈宇浩险些掀了茶桌，“那一箭，是一个人啊。”

【十二】

五脏破裂令李四面目扭曲，他吐着血沫子，还是艰难开口：“张三，如今你便明说了罢，你同我打牌九时究竟有没有出千？”

张三修为比他略深，神智还清醒：“我就出了一次，是王二逼的。”

李四惨然笑道：“你这家伙，从小就喜欢骗我。”说完便阖上了眼睛。

张三咬了咬嘴唇，紧握住他的手。

“我和卓定是竹马之交，后来双双入了武盟，他天资聪颖得以提拔，而我驽钝始终默默无闻。所以后来门派之变时，他被流放西域，而我得以苟延残喘。”

“后来呢……”

“据说他在那边生了怪病，忘了前尘往事。也有人说他是皈依了佛门，遁世而去。”

高天亮伸手探去，小九已然没了呼吸。

刘青松有些茫然地望向天空，脚下是鲜血灌注的法阵。林炜翔从身后出现。“这一切值得吗？”

刘青松双手结印，并不看他：“这座法阵，是我毕生最满意的作品。”

林炜翔欲言又止，叹了一声，转身离开了。

洞府内传来一阵能量波动，史森明站在结界前，大喝道：“自豪，不要分心！”

“可是……”

“这般局势已非你一人能掌控，莫要轻举妄动。”

能量波顿了顿，最终消失在空气中。

陈宇浩半个身子探出窗外，怒道：“你怎么还不来啊？”

说曹操曹操到，刘丹阳遥遥一指：“你看！”

茫茫天地间一道人影，一袭黑衣，一顶斗笠，竹杖芒鞋，提弓徐徐而来。

七年前“死去”的司马老贼，名震天地的神射手韩金，于七年后重出江湖。

他将斗笠掀起少许，仍是不苟言笑面容，那双眼深潭一般，却埋藏着巨大的漩涡。他弯弓搭箭，弓是竹弓，箭是竹箭，箭头包着块布，简直像小孩子的玩具。

他将弓拉满，那一箭离弦，穿过重重火焰，眼看便要射中火鸟的眉心。忽然有只手伸出来，将那支箭握住。

韩金望着半空，嘴角泛起一丝极隐晦的微笑。

所有人都会记得，那一日，刀枪不入的凤凰流下了两行眼泪。

【十三】

“所以明凯还是退休去了？”

“是啊，”史森明落了一颗白子，“他就乐得和那群和尚打牌九。”

“唔……”喻文波拈着一颗黑子，“其他人呢？”

“武盟还是老样子，在田野的操持下不温不火。”

“凤凰教的人呢？”

“高天亮似乎成了新任教主，如今坐镇西方，也算是制衡武林的一股力量吧。”

喻文波想起什么似地：“那……他们原来的教主呢？”

“刘青松前几日写信给我，说他与韩金正遨游于山林之间。”史森明抿了口茶，“快快落棋，莫要与我闲扯。”

喻文波抓头道：“这不是好奇嘛。”忽然吸了吸鼻子说，“好香！”

史森明望向院中葱茏佳木，神色前所未有地柔和。

“桂花开了啊。”

\-----fin-----


End file.
